


The Ever-Starless Night

by James_Usari



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Usari/pseuds/James_Usari
Summary: Adam Young, Former Antichrist, wonders if he could have done things differently. Shadwell tries to comfort him, but the experiences of Adam mean it all rings somewhat hollow.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Name That Author Round Five: After Dark Redux





	The Ever-Starless Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Name That Author writing game, with a 500 word limit. People seemed to like the world-building, so I might expand on this story if people like it!

With a jolly bark, Dog jumped through the hole that had miraculously appeared in the shrubbery. Adam laughed. With a leap of his own cleared the garden, quickly catching up with his friends. Together they ran, through fields of wild flowers, and over mountains, past waterfalls, and volcanoes, into caverns, under wheeling stars…

Wheeling…

Wheeling…

“Adam…” said the whispering voice of madam Tracy. Adam opened his eyes. The muddied face of Madam Tracy, her makeup smudged with sweat and some tears, pulled Adam back down to reality.

“We’re moving again”

It was entirely dark inside the church ruins. Adam peered up through the hole that was once a ceiling. There was nothing but a limitless, cloudless, starless void, stretching unendingly in all directions. The sky had been like that for a week, ever since Doomsday. Ever since the sun darkened. The Plan Ineffable had moved on, the defeat of the Horsemen notwithstanding.

“…Hastur has engaged Michael’s vanguard at Hell’s Door…” came the whispering voices of Anthony and Shadwell, leaning over the map they had taken from a gas station two days before. No-one could mind. People were either refugees or deceased. Adam and company were part of the former, for now. 

“No… NO!” cried Aziraphale, thrashing in his sleep, startling Adam. The Former Angel had a pained expression on his face. Adam felt a pang of guilt and started crawling towards Aziraphale, intending to wake him. Before he could, a thin hand touched on his shoulder. Adam looked up.

“Let him rest a little longer, Adam. It’s okay” Anthony whispered softly. His brown eyes were caring and warm, and anyone who looked into them felt the urge to get lost in their embrace.

“He’s having a nightmare” Adam replied. Anthony nodded.

“If you have never dreamt before, you can cherish even the worst dreams. Those especially”

Adam nodded, wordlessly accepting that their experiences were beyond his comprehension. He got dressed and packed his bag, leaving the hallowed ground of the church ruin to store it in the back of their transport, an army lorry taken from the Base. Adam peered skywards to where the sun would have been. A cold shiver slithered down his spine.

“Cold, laddie?” Shadwell asked, placing a woollen blanket around the boy’s shoulders. Adam grasped at the blanket and felt warmed, more by kindness than the blanket itself.

“I’m sorry” Adam said. He instinctively tried to elaborate, but even just saying sorry chocked him up. A sudden rush of emotion, thrusting itself up from his stomach, overtook him.

“Me too” Shadwell answered. He showed the boy his hand, thumb and index finger extended. “Should’ve cast Them into Oblivion”

“You’re… mocking… me” Adam snarled between sobs. Shadwell merely smiled, pulled Adam close, and shook his head.

“Am not! Laddie, when you’re fighting an unstoppable force, all power on Earth will do you as much good as this finger gun. You were never under any obligation to win. No-one ever is” 

Adam knew he wasn’t. However, guilt remained.


End file.
